1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging roller which charges a subject to be charged by a contact charging method, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-127777 discloses a charging roller having a surface layer containing resin particles which are formed of a resin in which a carbon black is dispersed (hereinafter, also, referred to as “CB-dispersed resin particles”).